I Do
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yusu/Kuwa Yusuke Urameshi's proposal to Kazuma Kuwabara.


I own nothing.

1234

Yusuke looked down at his slumbering boyfriend with an amused grin. It looked like Kuwabara got in late again. Yusuke could tell from the few subtle signs. For one, Kuwabara was still dressed in the clothes he wore the day before-shoes and all. For another Kuwabara was only half way on the bed. Yusuke chuckled and was glad he had decided to come over to check up on Kuwabara.

Leaning down to nibble on Kuwabara's ear, Yusuke let out a low growl, as Kuwabara gave a soft moan of pleasure. Yusuke always found his demon urges more insistent around Kuwabara, whether that be fighting along side Kuwabara, palling around, or seducing the copper haired man.

Yusuke trailed his tongue down the side of Kuwabara's neck, and Kuwabara awoke with a sharp gasp. Kuwabara glanced at Yusuke tensely before relaxing, "Oh good it's just you," Kuwabara said with a yawn trying to get out of the odd position on the floor and bed.

Yusuke helped Kuwabara up, only to push him flat on the mattress, "And who else is kissing you like I do?" Yusuke asked gruffly smirking.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Ah…well no one anymore."

Yusuke who had been plotting on straddling the taller man, blinked and looked at Kuwabara in surprise.

"Huh?" was the only thing Yusuke could manage.

Kuwabara yawned again, and loosened his tie, and began kicking off his shoes. He looked at Yusuke casually, before sighing, "I quit my job last night…" Before Yusuke could even ask, Kuwabara explained, "I've been telling you I thought my boss was too friendly. Well he kissed me last night so I-"

"HE WHAT!?" Yusuke burst, eyes flashing dangerously, and teeth clenched.

Kuwabara sat up sensing the danger of Yusuke's anger and caught Yusuke off guard with a kiss. He wrapped his arms tight around Yusuke's neck and pulled the shorter man back with him as he flopped back down on the mattress. For a moment, the distraction worked, before Yusuke came back to his senses and growled, "You're mine! I'll kick that son of a bitch's sorry-"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes and snorted, "I already punched him and quit my job. He ain't got nothing on you Yusuke...so don't worry about it." Kuwabara nuzzled his lover's neck, "I love you remember?"

Yusuke continued to pout and muttered, "Some one touched my Kuwa…"

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara cooed, petting Yusuke lovingly, knowing just where to stroke to calm his riled up lover down, "I love you. You. There's nothing to worry about, I'll go find a new job…I don't know where to start but something will fall in place."

Yusuke sighed, trying to keep his temper in check for Kuwabara's sake. Sighing Yusuke placed a sweet kiss to Kuwabara's temple, "Why don't you…just stay with me? You know…no more working."

"Yusuke…your job at the noodle shop, well no offense…but it can barely keep you afloat. It can't keep both of us afloat…" Kuwabara said sleepily snuggling up to Yusuke.

Yusuke felt increasingly nervous, "I know but in demon world…you know…there's all this territory waiting for me…and servants…and stuff…" Yusuke muttered.

One of Kuwabara's sleepy eyes opened and he peered at Yusuke with curiosity. "Urameshi…what are you suggesting?"

Yusuke swallowed hard, "Well…in demon world…I have…er…territory. A lot of it…too big for just me you know…and well…I've always thought of returning…but I don't like the thought of living there alone…and who is better then my personal sparring buddy…best friend," Yusuke nipped at Kuwabara's neck, "and lover to share all that with me…and…well…we could make it even…more official with…"

Yusuke began to mutter again, and Kuwabara raised both of his brows. As Yusuke continued on, Kuwabara let a slow smile cross his face, and he flipped Yusuke on his back, leaned over him and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I do," Kuwabara said after pulling back.

Kuwabara then grinned and curled up in his bed, wrapping his arms around Yusuke so the two could spoon.

Yusuke looked confused.

"W…What?"

Kuwabara laughed, "You're trying to propose to me right? Well, I accept already. I'm very tired and I don't have time to wait for you to finish asking me."

Yusuke grinned and began laughing with relief, "Jesus…I was so nervous asking you tha-"

"The girls of the relationship shouldn't be doing the proposing Urameshi," Kuwabara pointed out.

Yusuke turned bright red and fumed, "Girl of the relationship!? Who did I have beneath me moaning my name just the other night?" Yusuke asked turning to wrap his arms around Kuwabara and look directly in his eyes.

Kuwabara just grinned at him, "Yeah well the night before that I was the one who had you purring like a kitten?" Kuwabara leaned down kissing Yusuke's Adam's apple, the half demon producing a low growl. That was one of Yusuke's favorite spots for Kuwabara to touch.

"Oh yeah well-"

Kuwabara shushed Yusuke before Yusuke could argue. "So we share the roll of dominant lover…" Kuwabara said softly looking in Yusuke's eyes, "but that's alright. That's how we're supposed to be…we're equals right Yusu?" Kuwabara murmured gently lips brushing Yusuke's throat.

"Yeah Kuwa…" Yusuke finally sighed completely at peace. He could feel Kuwabara's weariness seeping into his own body, and Yusuke gave in to the warmth, deciding there could be worse things then sleeping in late with his lover.

"You know I was only upset because I don't like people touching you…" Yusuke murmured Kuwabara only grunting in response eyes closed heavily. Yusuke sighed knowing there was no point in talking to Kuwabara for much longer. Yusuke however wanted to do one thing correct, "Kazuma would you marry me?" he asked voice soft in the quiet room.

"I already said I do, Urameshi," Kuwabara mumbled in response burying his face in the crook of Yusuke's neck. "And I'm not planning on ever taking that "I do," back. I'm yours forever, and you're mine…so would you kindly shut up and let me sleep?"

And after Yusuke and Kuwabara swapped playful slaps, both men fell asleep.

End

Just something short and sweet.


End file.
